


Fiona joins the Fakes

by Anonymous



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Gen, I just wanted to write a fic on Fiona joining the fakes, team chungə
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Fiona heard the man in the purple jacket and orange pants yell for everybody to get on the ground, she rolled her eyes.Everyone gets down but her. He stares at her. She can’t read the man’s expression because he’s wearing a mask and sunglasses, but she sees his eyebrows go up.“Didn’t you hear me? I said get down on the ground!” the color disaster said.“Oh, I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you over all the clashing colors of your outfit,” Fiona said. The walking highlighter looks at the two behind him, a man in a white hoodie and a man in a brown leather jacket. The latter let out an audible snort.
Relationships: Implied Gavin Free/Meg Turney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67
Collections: Anonymous





	Fiona joins the Fakes

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd so all mistakes are my own. I just wanted to write something silly after the hellish two weeks. We need more FAHC with Fiona in it. So if no one else will do it, I will have too!

Fiona didn’t know where she was heading. Away from her life. The fashion scene in New York was the same thing day in and day out. Design something good; have it stolen. Design something; be accused of stealing and shunned from the community for 3 weeks. Design something good that gets overlooked because it wasn’t Versace or Gucci. Design something, have someone high in the business try to kill you. It happens. She worked hard to get to where she is. But, honestly? She’s over it. 

She heads west. Past Philly, past Chicago, past Vegas. She lands in Los Santos. Don’t ask her what drew her there, she doesn’t know. She finds a shitty little apartment that rents month-to-month. She applied to some tech startups, some small media companies trying to make it big on social media. None of them take her. She applies for a boring bank teller job; to pay the bills, to get by. Trying to live while she searches for her purpose. 

Los Santos National Bank and Trust isn’t a small bank. It’s a little gauche if you ask her. Too many fancy marble columns and far, far people in knock-off designer clothes trying to pretend that they’re hot shit.

Fiona is trying to help a middle-aged man with some errors on his bank statement when _they _walk in.__

__She had been in Los Santos for months now. Of course she knew who the Fake’s were. She had seen some of their half-cocked schemes on the news. Their most recent being their huge heist at the Diamond Casino._ _

__So when she heard the man in the purple jacket and orange pants yell for everybody to get on the ground, she rolled her eyes._ _

__Everyone gets down but her. He stares at her. She can’t read the man’s expression because he’s wearing a mask and sunglasses, but she sees his eyebrows go up._ _

__“Didn’t you hear me? I said get down on the ground!” the color disaster said._ _

__“Oh, I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you over all the clashing colors of your outfit,” Fiona said. The walking highlighter looks at the two behind him, a man in a white hoodie and a man in a brown leather jacket. The latter let out an audible snort. “You know, it would be easier if you robbed a bank with more neutral clothes. Like your friend in the golden sunglasses did this morning when he was casing the joint. Most people looked past him.”_ _

__The three gun-wielding men were silent for a moment. The one in the hoodie brings his hand up to his ear and the other two share a few glances._ _

__“Most, huh.” The spyro-looking fanatic said._ _

__That’s when someone attempts to grab Fiona from behind. She’s been through this song and dance before. As the person grabs her, she hooks her foot behind their knee and hits them in the genital region. The person takes a step back and Fiona spins and kicks them in the chest._ _

__“Don’t fucking grab me.”_ _

__That’s when the dude in the golden glasses comes out from the bank’s CEO’s office and looks at the scene in front of him._ _

__“Aw come on lads, we didn’t need to do all this,” the British guy says._ _

__The dude in the leather jacket wheezes._ _

__“Boy, this chick is good. She roasted Rimmy Tim and then when Axial tried to grab her, she hit him in the nuts and kicked him!”_ _

__“Alright boys, we got the stuff. Let’s get out of here before anyone gets hurt.” The man in the white hoodie says._ _

__The five of them left while everyone stayed on the ground. The police came minutes after the crew left. When the cops asked her for physical descriptions of the men, she hesitated. She knew how corrupt the NYPD was and she had heard rumors that the LSPD was worse. From what she gathered, the Fakes didn’t hurt people. Or, intended to hurt people. It seems like everyone and their mother in the Southend of the city have a story about one of the Fakes saving them from a petty thief. So she decided to lie to the police. something about how the trauma of the situation made her blackout. After all, she was almost kidnapped. She really laid into the “kidnapping.” They bought it and apologized for having her “relive her trauma.”_ _

__It’s a few days before she sees any of the Fakes again._ _

__She does some research into their past heists. Get’s into contact with some people in New York who have connections. She finds some things out._ _

__So when the man in the golden sunglasses comes up to her till four days after the Fakes were there. She recognizes him._ _

__“Hi Mr. Free, what can I do for you today,” She fakes a smile. He freezes. His mouth drops open slightly. Fiona decides to test her luck. “How’s your girlfriend… Meg? Meg is her name, right? How’s Meg?”_ _

__That jolts him back to the present. “You are one interesting girl, Fiona Nova.”_ _

__“Man, you couldn’t even find out what my real last name is? What kind of shitty connections do you have?”_ _

__“We have a thing about chosen names. Just because you were born with a name, doesn’t mean it’s your name.”_ _

__“How every woke of you.”_ _

__“I’d like to apologize for my associate and what he attempted to do.”_ _

__“Which associate are you apologizing for? The one who grabbed me and I kicked their ass or the one who assaulted my eyes?”_ _

__A real laugh passes Gavin’s lips. “You know, I was going to apologize for the former, but I feel like now I need to apologize for Mister Tim.”_ _

__“Well, if he was so sorry, he can say he’s sorry to me.”_ _

__Gavin raises his eyebrows and excuses himself for a second. He walks away back towards the front of the bank and pulls out his cellphone. Fiona has to bring her attention back to the new customer at her till. But she is acutely aware of Gavin pacing in front of the windows. He laughs into his phone and Fiona lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. She sees her coworker to her left look at him as well. Her eyebrows shoot up in recognition and she clicks the silent police alarm._ _

__Gavin makes his way back to her till and says, “What say you come with me and I formally introduce you to the crew so we can say we’re sorry.”_ _

__Fiona grins and she jumps over the counter. Her coworkers ask her what in the hell she thinks she’s doing. She grabs Gavin’s hand and they run out of the building laughing. That’s when the police sirens start._ _

__“You ever run from the cops before?” Gavin asks her as they run to his motorcycle._ _

__“Sometimes.”_ _

__Gavin tosses her a helmet and they get on and speed off towards the east side of the city. She holds on to Gavin’s waist and grins. She quite likes the idea of being a part of a crew._ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow me on Tumblr I am fakejeremydooley. Don't be fooled by my top tags, there is no more R**n on my blog.


End file.
